Tale of Two Stars
by rynthae
Summary: Aki and Haru steal to survive in the harsh world that has long ago abandoned them. As they grow up, they take comfort in each other, and in the tale of two stars. (Akihiko x Haruhiko, Beppucest)


( **Author's Note:** _This will probably end up being a bit AU since the rest of Season 2 isn't out yet and I had to speculate on the twins' childhood a bit. :) Written at the request of Veppercest on tumblr._ )

* * *

City lights glowed in the forlorn night, illuminating abandoned streets and empty shops. Sleep wrapped around the urban landscape and the only two souls left awake wandered down sidewalks like identical ghosts. Aki squeezed Haru's hand through his battered mitten, keeping close. Their breath clouded around them. The pair paused at shop windows to wonder what life could have been like, if their fate had been different. Aki's stomach twisted with hunger. How long had it been since they'd eaten properly? He had to stay brave, though-for Haru's sake. He couldn't let his younger brother worry. They had enough to worry about as it was.

Aki's thoughts wandered. His eyes lingered on windows full of sweet treats, toys, and warm, scarf-wrapped mannequins. It was like looking into another world. Haru stopped abruptly, and Aki turned to ask what was wrong. A faded confection cart stood on the street corner, compartments shut with rusting locks. A sun-bleached sign advertised pastries and sweets.

He wasn't the only one who was hungry.

"Haru..." Guilt tightened Aki's chest. "Maybe the nice lady next door will give us a little rice tonight," he offered. Deep down, he knew she wouldn't. The last time they had knocked on her door, she had chased them home brandishing a broom and threatening to call the police.

Haru gave him a defiant look and let go of Aki's hand to duck into a nearby alley. "Haru, wait!" Aki ran after him. Fear flashed through him as he tried desperately to keep up with his twin. They had to stay together-they _had_ to! He nearly ran straight into Aki when his brother reappeared suddenly, arms full of the deteriorated remains of a concrete block. "What are you-?"

"Watch!" Haru flashed him a grin, and darted back to the forgotten cart. He hefted the broken block overhead, trembling with the effort, and brought it down hard on one of the locks. Steel screeched in protest, twisting out of shape, and the block tumbled to the ground. Haru scrambled to pull off the warped remains of the lock and yanked the compartment open. A joyous cry escaped him, and before Aki could put his fear and shock into words, a soft daifuku was pushed into his hands. His eyes widened as he stared down at the sweet. Haru was already half-way through one of his own. Rice flour clung to his cheeks.

"Haru, we shouldn't-" Aki's words were cut off as a second daifuku was pushed into his mouth.

Haru giggled. "Come on, eat up!" He finished his off, perking up.

Aki took a bite. It was so sweet-so much better than the scraps they had been living off of. This was wrong, though. Wasn't it? "This isn't right-we shouldn't be taking these," he protested.

Haru grabbed a couple paper bags from the cart, stuffing them full of the stolen confections. He pushed one bag into Aki's arms, and started filling another. "Why?" He looked back at Aki, suddenly serious. "Everyone else... they stuff their faces and buy all kinds of toys-they don't have a care in the world. But _none of them_ care about us! Even the lady next door... Why shouldn't we take what we want?"

It was hard to argue with that. Aki's shoulders slumped at the reminder of how alone they were in the world, and his stomach gave an encouraging growl. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Just this once."

But it wasn't just once. When the two went to bed, snuggled close for warmth in the abandoned apartment, Aki lingered on Haru's words. They were harsh, but true. They only had each other, and in this cruel world they would have to take what they needed to survive.

Their nightly walks turned into scavenging missions, and they returned with pilfered food and stolen sweaters. Haru grew bolder. He learned how to pick locks, and then how to pick pockets. Aki's feigned smile and careful apologies got them out of any mess. The two honed their skills, filled their pantry, and scrounged up enough money to pay the electric bill that had been sitting on the counter for longer than either could remember. Blissful heat filled their tiny home, and the two sat in wide-eyed wonder before the TV.

Haru beamed with joy all night, imagination running wild as he gushed about the brave hero on TV. Aki smiled. Their petty crimes were worth seeing his brother happy. He would do them again all over again, given the choice, just to see Haru smiling like that. Even though the apartment was finally warm enough to survive the night separate, the two snuggled up under their shared quilt. Glow-in-the-dark stars clung to the ceiling above. Many had fallen off over the years, but some remained, stubborn. Like the twins.

"Tell me a story," Haru asked, nuzzling into Aki's chest. Aki smiled, hugging his twin as he relaxed under the blanket. He closed his eyes, reciting the memorized words.

"Once upon a time... there were two stars."

"Luna and Sol!"

Aki giggled. "Okay. Once there were two stars, Luna and Sol. They were the brightest stars in the sky, and although they were beautiful, they were very, very lonely..."

Over the years, the story grew and evolved. Aki elaborated on the simple reunion of the two stars, of their journey across the Milky Way to be together. Even when Haru grew rebellious and cocky as a teen, he hung off every one of Aki's words when he told the tale. The two stars crossed paths once, and never forgot the other's lonely beauty. They twinkled and shone from across the galaxy, calling out to each other. They wished a thousand times, on a thousand suns and a thousand moons, to be together. And finally, their wish was granted.

Every three hundred years, the two stars were allowed to come together and share a life on the tiny blue marble known as Earth. And in those magical years they would never feel lonely again. The stars' names changed depending on Aki's mood. Orihime and Hikoboshi. Vega and Altair. And, of course, Luna and Sol. Those were their favorite names for the calm, blue star and its fiery, white lover.

Years passed, but after every time Aki told the tale of the two stars, the twins curled up in each other's arms sharing blankets and sharing dreams.

When a mysterious green glow heralded the appearance of an even stranger green flying squirrel, the twins were granted another wish.

"What do you wish for most in the world?" Black eyes narrowed on the twins, and Aki's hand tightened around Haru's.

"To be loved," Haru blurted out.

"Wait-" Aki tried to stop him, too late.

Violet light crashed down around them; a small weight settled around Aki's neck. A foreign silver ornament clung to his scarf.

"Done, my twins. The whole world shall love you two, and admire you for the stars you are."

A joyous laugh escaped Haru as he pulled Aki close, dipping him theatrically. "Did you hear that?" he asked, eyes glowing with starlight and dreams. "The whole world will love us, now!"

Aki reached up to touch Haru's cheek. "I always loved you," he whispered.

"I've always loved you, too, my shining star." With purple light raging around the two new idols, Haru pulled Aki close and stole the first kiss of many. Aki's arms wrapped around his twin's shoulders as he returned it, lips crushed together in beautiful, addictive heat as he savored every inch of contact between them.

And in the magical years that followed, they never felt lonely again.


End file.
